Sally
Sally and Kowalski are two villainesses from the film George of the Jungle 2. They both work for Lyle de Van der Groot to steal the deed to Ape mountain and later on try and destroy the Jungle. They are portrayed by Marjean Holden and Erika Heynatz repsectively. Role Sally and Kowalski are first seen walking down a corridor with Lyle and break in to Georges room using a fake key pass. They then turn off the alarm which is a bird and proceed to his wardrobe to find the deed within Georges underwear. They are all shocked at how many he has and almost give up looking until eventually they find it in of one pair and the girls grin with menace. We next see the girls outside a casino waiting for George and Ape, they order Ape to come with them saying he owes them 17 years for gambling debts. Ape mocks them saying Kowalski is Xena princess of Vegas. Ape and George throw a suitcase at them before making a run for it. Sally and Kowalski chase them through the casino and after George trips on a Pool table, Kowalski lunges at him revealing her breasts to him, George manages to evade being caught and gets away with Ape. The women are seen searching an old granny instead of cranny and run away. The final time we see Sally and Kowalski is at the climax of the film. George has been trying to stop the bulldozers from destroying the Jungle when he sees a last bulldozer heading to destroy the treehouse. George climbs on the bulldozer and tries to reason with Sally about not hitting women and hopes they won't hit him. Sally takes no notice and elbows and punches him causing George to dangle from the bulldozer. Kowalski then jumps over to help Sally, they both giggle at watching Georges head hit several trees and grin from ear to ear. After Georges head stops hitting trees Sally kicks him hard making him fall and climb back on running on the tyre this time facing Kowalski. The women give a surprised look as George explains he now has to hit the women to save the Jungle and its lifestyle. Kowalski looks shocked realising she is about to be hit and looks down and smiles as she kicks George in the crotch, George in pain falls off as he re thinks sportsman ship. The women grin but as they look in the cab of the bulldozer they see Rocky the Kangaroo poised ready to attack! They look scared and the women scream as they are kicked in the face and go flying across the Jungle doing several flips in the air before crashing down in an open piece of land. As the girls are panting for air, Rocky hops after them, and then gets an idea to sort them out for good. Rocky jumps on the women's shoulders five times each smacking them into the ground. The girls powerless to stop Rocky grunt and squeal as they are being smacked into the ground. Rocky leaves them knocked out and trapped in mud up to their breasts with no way out. Personalities Sally and Kowalski are both very loyal to Lyle their boss and possibly even fancy him as if they destroy the treehouse with Ursula in it and defeat George they would have Lyle for themselves. They both are aggresive and eager to argue with anyone who comes in their way. They do not seem very friendly although when Rocky jumps on them they seem to try and acting a bit friendlier though it is in vain as Rocky knows what they are really like. Quotes Sally "The old witch says, the muscleman keeps the deed in his underwear." Lyle "That's disgusting" Kowalski "Yeah but at least it'll be easy to find" (Opens wardrobe to find several underwear, Kowalski looks very dis heartened) Lyle "Obviously he was planning to stay a while" (Passed some more) Kowalski "Going Somewhere?" Ape "Who are you Xena Princess of Vegas?" Sally "We'll see how funny you are when you're in our special cage in the Van de Groot Zoo" George and Ape "huh" Sally "Incase you've forgotten you still owe us 17 years of employment" Kowalski "Get moving" (Ape throws suitcase at womenmaking them fall back) Ape "Rocky Get hopping" Sally "let's get em" George "George not hit women so appreciate it if women not hit George" Sally "heh" (Sally smiles then elbows and punches George) George (groans) Kowalski "uhh" (Kowalski climbs over, sees Georges head taking a battering from the trees and the women smile and laugh) Sally "uhh" (Kicks Georges head) George (laughing) " George realise in order to save treehouse, bakovoo entire jungle lifestyle George now have to hit woman, but in name of sportsmanship, George give woman fighting chance" Kowalski (smiles and kicks Georges crotch) George (strained) "Note to George rethink sportsmanship" (Bell Ringing) Sally and Kowalski "huh" Rocky "Hiya" (Kicks women's faces as they fly across jungle) Sally and Kowalski (Screaming) (women crash in open bit of land and get up as Rocky hops after them) Sally and Kowalski (groaning) Rocky (I have an idea) (Rocky jumps on women's shoulders five times each until buried in the mud) Sallily and Kowalski (grunting and squealing as their bodies are smacked into the ground and look terrified) Narrator "Having finally defeated the pugnacious pair ... " Gallery Screenshot (625).png Screenshot (662).png Screenshot (674).png Screenshot (499).png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (868).png Screenshot (766).png Screenshot (846).png Screenshot (816).png Screenshot (769).png Category:Villainesses Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Femme Fatale Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains